


Burn For Me

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Elias, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Top Adam, bottom Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Alpha Adam meets Omega Elias during a desperate heat.





	

He felt so empty. 

Sweat fell down Elias's face, his breathing labored as he shoved the artificial knot inside of him. 

Every heat got worse than the last, the empty ache never feeling fulfilled by the fake toys he'd used since presenting at fifteen. 

He groaned, tears in his eyes as the orgasm he'd been desperate for was ripped from him. 

The slick sliding down his thighs seemed to never end, even now he could feel it starting up again. 

He needed an Alpha. 

The very idea made him shiver, imagining being knotted good and proper. 

It was something that would never be done. No one wanted an omega with a huge cock, Gabriel had told him that since they were young. Even if they did who wanted one who couldn't have children?

Elias fell back and let himself relax, eyes closed as he imagined phantom fingers touching in all the perfect places. 

His groans were so loud that it was heard in the apartment above, waking a very cranky Alpha out of a fitful sleep. 

Adam ground his teeth and jumped out of bed, ready to tear into the omega who seemed to feel the need to have their alphaless heat in their home every month instead of a facility like most did. Adam had only lived here a short time, but this had been a constant for months now and he was done letting it ruin his sleep. He threw open his apartment door and headed down the stairs as the sounds seemed to drill into his skull.

His hands shook with anger as he pounded on the door, still somewhat asleep as he yelled, "Open up right now, you...!"

The door opened and the man on the other side was nothing like he'd imagined the omega to be. Almost too big to be an omega at all, but he could smell the heat coming off him like a beacon. 

Adam's nostrils flared and the omega's eyes widened. 

"You," he stepped in closer, "Need any help?"

No one was more surprised than Adam when the door was shut in his face and locked. 

The Alpha was now wide awake for the rejection, knocking again only to receive no response. "I'm offering to help you and you're..."

An answering groan, desperate and keening, went right to Adam's cock. 

"You're being..."

"Go away," the mumbled voice was shaking.

Adam knelt down to sniff at the opening at the bottom of the door. 

"Open the door."

"I don't," a grunt, "Open doors to strangers."

"Adam," he sniffed, "My name is Adam so we aren't strangers anymore if you tell me your..."

Another whine, the sound of scrambling as the door was unlocked and opened. The omega was red faced, with pants around his ankles and overly large cock exposed. 

"Elias," the omega mumbled, "My name is..."

"Look at you," Adam crawled in close and felt his cock “Elias, I've never seen an omega so big before." 

"Alpha," the word was a plea and Adam kicked the door closed as he crawled his way close enough to touch. 

There was little light in the open room, though Adam could hear the wet sound of Elias stroking himself. 

He worked at opening his trousers, exposing his length and purring, "You're so ready aren't you? Ready for..."

Elias huffed, "I did not let you inside to talk."

Adam laughed as gripped tight to each of Elias legs as he trembled, hands running up and feeling the slick there as he loomed over him. 

"You've done this before?"

Elias tensed, "Of course I have, I..."

Adam crawled up and pushed him down onto his back easily.

"Don't lie, love," he sniffed, "I can smell that no one's touched you."

Elias opened his legs more and Adam peeled off his pants, tossing them to the side. The omega's voice shook, "I've had many..."

Adam lifted Elias's legs and grabbed hold of the omega's cock. "I've heard you," he let go and Elias whined, "Fucking yourself on a fake knot, waiting for someone to fill you."

The rushed sound of Elias's panting filled the dim room, "Alpha," he gasped, digging his nails into Adam's arm, "Please." 

Adam breathed in, the rich slick scent rushing right to his cock. 

"Turn over."

Elias scrambled to get on his belly, shivering as Adam knelt up behind him positioning himself. He ran his hands over the omega's hips, yanking Elias up close to roughly grind against his backside. 

Deep moans filled the room, the omega bending down to lift his ass higher in the air. 

There were no words between them as Adam thrust inside, the sob that followed making him caress Elias's sides again. 

"You're so tight," he bent in and kissed the back of the Omega's neck, "Feel so good and wet just for me, love," he pulled back and thrust forward again, "Aren't you? Just for me?"

"Yes, yes," Elias reached down to rut into his hand, "For you, Alpha. Please."

Adam grabbed his hand away and pulled him forward, the change of position making Elias groan. 

"You come on my knot or not at all," he commanded, "You can do that for me, Elias. I know you can. "

Elias shuddered, turning to lock eyes with Adam. His glassy eyed gaze was just what Adam expected out of a first timer, overcome with sensation and wanting. 

"Alpha," Elias sighed, tears on his face, "Please."

Adam was struck by the sight even in the dim lighting. Elias's lower lip trembled and he caught it with his teeth, fucking up slowly into the omega's waiting entrance. 

He'd never been so overwhelmed fucking someone through a heat, the slick sound of their skin meeting making him fight not to knot. 

Elias was shaking, his face still wet as Adam broke their kiss. He stared into his eyes, the light of them igniting his own. 

"Ride me," he growled, nails digging suddenly into waiting skin, "Show me how much you want my knot, big omega."

Elias made a noise that may have been a growl or a whimper, turning away as he began fucking himself up and down Adam's cock. His moans and groans sounded like someone dying, his hands shaking not to touch his cock. 

Adam took them both and he relaxed, the alpha kissed the back and sides of his neck whispering, "So perfect, love, you feel so..."

The first sign of his knot Elias howled, a deep guttural noise that made Adam do something he'd never done before. 

He bit hard into Elias's neck and drew blood, so much blood, sucking a mark. Elias sobbed and came, head bent back against Adam's neck, nosing his skin. 

"Alpha," he shook, "My alpha."

Adam's knot swelled at once, filling Elias's insides as he pulled back to lick at the wound he'd left behind. He could barely think straight, letting go of Elias's hands to grab the side of his neck and kiss him again. 

The feel of him, of them, was overwhelming. He never wanted to let go, never be anywhere else. 

His kisses spread down the omega's chin, nosing at the mark. 

"Mine."

Elias sighed, the heat from him still evident even now. "You did not mean it," he mumbled, relaxing against Adam as the Alpha maneuvered them down to the floor. 

Adam didn't know what to say, because it was entirely true. He hadn't meant it but it was done. Once you bit an omega they were yours and you were theirs, regardless of feelings. 

"In this moment," he kissed Elias's mark, "I don't give a bloody fuck if I meant it. You know this is my mating too, not just yours. A dirty tile floor in the almost dark was not my plan either."

Elias tensed as Adam thrust forward against his prostate, the action making him moan. "I can't give you babies."

Adam laughed. "Thank god. I've never wanted any."

The feel of his omega relaxing made him warm, the scent of them also quite comforting. "And I'm very large, almost too large. Several alphas have thought I was one of them and...."

Adam grabbed his cock, stroking lazily, "I've always wanted a fat omega cock to play with."

Elias's cheek grew warm and Adam knew he was blushing, "And I'm not very omegalike. I..."

Adam turned his head and wished in this moment he could see more than Elias's eyes. "We'll work it out, love. For now, just shut up."

Elias opened his mouth to speak and Adam cut off any protests with his tongue. 

They'd worry about it later. For now, locked inside the biggest omega he'd ever come across, he was home.


End file.
